


The Muggle Who Knew Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Weasley walks into a muggle store called Mischief Managed. He walked in and found things that were related to Harry Potter. Shirts, Jackets, Games and more. Then he finds to girls who know more about Harry than Hermione does and that's saying something. He decides to bring them to the Burrow to find out what's going on. Especially when they say they hold the key information to end the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Who Knew Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter. *tears*  
Thoughts are in italics based on third person limited.

Fred Weasley was walking around muggle London. He was looking for a birthday present for Harry. George wasn't with him because his mom made him watch over Ginny. He personally didn't think that was a smart idea. George and Ginny. Alone. Something bad will happen. He is 100% sure a prank or something from the sort will happen.

He was walking when a sign caught his eye. Mischief Managed.

How do they know that saying? Maybe it's just a coincidence.

Fred walked in the store and what he found shocked him. He saw shirts with Harry,Ron,and Hermione on it. He found jewelry with his and his twins name on it and a triangle, circle, stick thing on it. He saw books with Harry's name on it. He also saw a fake Marauder's Map. How did the muggles find us? How do they know so much about us?

He was looking at some of the merchandise when someone screamed his name.

"OH MY MERLIN. IT IS FRED WEASLEY!!!"

The store was in silence. Then all hell broke loose. Everyone was running to the red head yelling his name.

I am going to die by a bunch of screaming girls. Eh..no a really bad way to die.

He started running. He ran out the door and down the street. He ran at least three blocks. He turned around and the girls and some boys were still at it.

Don't you people have lives?

He turned around another corner and hands pulled him into an alley.

"If you want to live be quiet."

Fred just stood there with the person's hands on his mouth in silence in a creepy looking alleyway.

Fred saw the stalkers run right past the alley they were in and sighed in relief.

The person took their hand off his mouth.

"Who are you?" Fred asked. He was thankful that the person saved him and wanted to know who they were.

"I'm Aryan and this is Madeleine. We saved your life Fred Weasley."

"How do you know who I am?"

The girls walked out of the alley and Madeleine motioned the red head to follow them. They sat on a bench is silence. Before the silence got to awkward Madeleine started talking.

"Well there are these books and people and your famous. And their is the author called J.K. Rowling that wrote a story about  people like you and yeah."

"Ummm....."

"To clarify what she said,"Aryan interjected,"they're seven books about Harry Potter and his life and the war. They are written by J.K. Rowling and are available to muggles. Most muggles fangirl or fanboy over Harry Potter. They make jokes about it and make merchandise with references on them as you saw in the store."

Fred just sat there with a dumb look on his face.

How the bloody hell did this happen?

"Can we come with you back to the Burrow?" Madeleine blurted out.

"Why? You're muggles? What would you do in a magical house hold?"

Aryan just sighed. "Why can't you explain yourself first?" She muttered.

"What my friend means is that we know the outcome of the war. Therefore, we could end the war quicker and save people from dying."

Fred thought for a moment. They could help us end the war. They know more than we do and that can just make it easier for us. We wouldn't have to go through all the trouble and Sirius could be Harry's guardian.

"Sure, I'll bring you to the Burrow but one condition."

"What's the condition?" Asked Aryan.

"I want you,"he said pointing at Aryan,"to help me and George with our pranks."

Aryan just smirked.

"Are you sure you want that?" Madeleine questioned,"Aryan is a MAJOR prankster."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then," Aryan replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it. This is my first fanfic like this.


End file.
